


Two Realities

by CassandraOOC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fucking Machines, Illustrations, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraOOC/pseuds/CassandraOOC
Summary: Illustration only; Hal's designed a room and VR system that allows him to interact as he wishes.





	Two Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



 


End file.
